Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 11
Recap The Eleventh session sees a party that is made up of Ryan Hufschmid playing a Human Cleric/Monk named Ringe, MargaretKrohn playing a Bugbear Mystic named Volda, Kelly Jean playing a Dwarven Fighter named Tili, and EncounterRP playing a Dwarven Cleric named Grindlebrew. The party is in the middle of a battle with sea creatures on a slowly sinking ship. A wave crashes over the ship, bringing with it more octopuses and several crabs. Volda is immediately attacked by three monsters and goes down. Grindlebrew channels his deity and heals both Tili and Volda, bringing Volda back up. The party rallies, dropping three crabs and a giant octopus, fighting their way to the captain's quarters. The party charges the last giant octopus on the top deck, with Grindlebrew dropping it. Having cleared the top deck, Tili goes down to the middle deck and attacks a giant crab. The monsters continue to smash the ship, while Volda follows down and is restrained by a giant octopus. Ringe checks the captain's quarters and finds out that Guy is still alive. He then moves down below decks, while Grindlebrew attacks through the hole in the deck, dropping a large octopus. The monsters start closing in around the party as they are bottlenecked at the stairs. Volda reaches out to the giant octopus with her mind, and finds that there is a haze covering the mind; something is affecting the octopus and prevents Volda from speaking to it. Volda blasts the octopus holding her backwards, freeing herself. Several monsters attack, and then Grindlebrew brings down another crab. The party hears water trickling into the lower deck, as well as the crashing of monsters ripping into the ship. Ringe takes a hit from the giant octopus and goes down. Tili tosses more rations to a giant octopus in order to distract it. The other giant octopus lets go of the downed Ringe and smashes Volda, bringing her down as well. As the tide turns, Tili runs back up the stairs to the top deck away from the monsters. Ringe bleeds out and dies. As Tili and Grindlebrew discuss how to beach the ship and escape, Volda bleeds out and dies. Grindlebrew steers the ship towards the shore, and it makes it close before the ship stops moving. The party watches as a member of the crew, having already abandoned ship, gets grabbed by a tentacle and pulled under water. The party jumps over the side and swims for shore, as another member of the crew is also pulled under. Tili, Grindlebrew, and Guy successfully make it to shore, as they watch the ship sink into the river behind them. The party and Guy move south away from the shore as the octopuses start to chase out of the water. The party makes their way towards Ruin, dodging monsters along the way, and come into town tired and haggered. The party and Zorris speak some words of remembrance for their lost compatriots. Zorris tells them the magistrate of Ruin has a job available; to seek out the tomb of the last king of this continent. The magistrate wishes someone to collect the last kings' corpse, for cataloguing and inspection. The remaining party decides to crash at Guy's place and rest up before undertaking this quest. Ringe and Volda are lost to the Heroes' Graveyard, never to be seen again.... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes